Where Is My Husband and Who Is He?
by Sweethoneytwilight
Summary: A few accidental turns on the time turner sends Hermione off into the future, where she sees her future self in a delicate state. Join Hermione as she solves a great mystery of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Taking a break form my other stories. I had the idea for this plot for a few years and I finally decided to write it.

* * *

Having exited from a classroom, Hermione went into an old and empty classroom and pulled out her time turner. She spun it once before she felt her leg itching. She looked down and shrieked at the spider that was making its way up her leg. Hopping on one foot, she kicked her leg in the air to shake the arachnid off her. Losing her footing, she tripped and fell on her back and lost her grip on the time turner. Quickly composing herself, she retrieved the time turner that fallen a few inches away. She patted the dust from her robes and wondered what the time was. Seeing that the halls were empty, Hermione assumed the other students were all attending their class. She decided to go have a look at the clock to see what hour it was, since she saw the time turner was still spinning when she dropped it. Cautiously, she stayed close to the walls and kept her head low to prevent anyone from noticing her, but it seem someone did. Hermione came to a halt when she heard a voice calling her name. She turned around to answer the person when someone else answered instead.

"Yes, Professor?" came the feminine voice.

Afraid she was going to be caught roaming the halls and get in trouble pressed her small body against a dark corner. Hermione glanced around the hall but saw no one.

"You're quite fast for someone in your condition." Hermione heard the other voice said.

Laughter could be heard behind a door on Hermione's right. She supposed there was another person with the same name as her and the other Hermione must be the person was calling. Curious about girl with the same name, Hermione followed the voices until she found the back of two adults, a man and woman, walking down the hall. She followed them at a close distance and eavesdropped.

"Sorry to call you here at the last minute." said a man with black hair and dark robes.

"Don't worry, Neville, I'm glad to help." replied the other Hermione.

Hermione stopped walking and thought over what that woman had called the man. It must be a coincidence. There are many people with the name Hermione and Neville.

"The new school year is starting next week. Always drives me mental around this time." said Neville. "I wonder if the new ones will like me."

The other Hermione laughed and patted his back. "They'll love you. You're a splendid teacher."

"Thanks." Neville said as he turned to the side and hugged her, which gave Hermione a good view of the two.

Hermione stared in horror at the realization. The man was Neville Longbottom, but older. And the woman was her, but older and fat.

"You best go home now." said Neville, "That husband of yours will probably hex me if he found out I sneaked you out of the house."

When the adults released each other, Hermione saw that her older self was only large around the belly region and found it odd.

Adult Hermione rubbed her belly. "I needed to come out. He had me locked in there like a prisoner."

The younger Hermione tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at the hand that was rubbing circles over her belly. She placed her hand over her own flat stomach and looked down at herself and back at the other Hermione. Still not understanding the gesture, she stared hard at her distended stomach. It took a minute for her to comprehend what she was seeing. She gasped at the truth that hit her square on the face. She wasn't fat, she was pregnant!

"Did you hear that?"

The adults glanced behind them, but missed the younger Hermione by seconds. She had gathered her wits long enough to hid from them by wedging herself between a large statue and the wall. When she didn't hear their foot steps anymore, Hermione emerged her from hiding spot and pulled out her time turner. It didn't mattered what time it was, she had to go back to her time right now. She was in the future, that much she had deduced, and she was not supposed to be there. Not supposed to see older versions of herself or her friend. Or herself pregnant! It was too much for her young mind to process.

With shaking hands, she spun the dial...

* * *

It has been five years since that incident had occurred in her third year and Hermione continued her life as usual. She refused to acknowledge it or return to that time in the future to see more of it. It was an accident. Something she was not meant to witness, therefore, she suppressed it from her mind. There were many distractions involving schoolwork, Harry, Ron, and a certain organization that was attempting to enslave her kind. But things happened fast, years past by like a blink of an eye. The war was over, Voldemort was dead, and the Death Eaters were caught. The only distraction she had left was school work but that was temporary indulgence.

She was currently eighteen, time was drawing near. There was no stopping it.

Her mine burned with the question. Who was her husband to be?

* * *

Any guesses?


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sat in front of the mirror and studied her reflection. The features on her face certainly have changed during the years, but they were not quiet as defined as the face that she had seen all those years ago. If she had to estimate the age of her future self, she supposed it would be late twenties to early thirties. She was currently eighteen, which gave her plenty of time to figure out who her future husband was going to be. She had used the Pensieve to help her review the memory and look for clues, which was not much to go by. All she knew was that she appeared happy and was glowing from her pregnancy. She was still friends with Neville, who would become a professor at Hogwarts. She looked at the possibility that he could be her husband but discarded the thought. If he was her husband, he wouldn't be speaking about himself in a third-person or speaking about how scarey her husband was. Neville's name was the first to be crossed off the list.

Hermione had also looked at the possibility that her husband could be anyone. Maybe she met him already? Maybe not. All she knew was that he was anxious about the baby, which meant that this was their first child.

Hermione left her room and entered the crowded corridor. She stopped walking and turned her head. She spotted Ginny walking a few feet away from her. Arnold, Ginny's pet Pygmy Puff, was bouncing in her hands Hermione narrowed her eyes at the little fluffy ball. Fred and George had bred the Pygmy Puff from Puffskein in the back of Weasley's shop Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Although students were not allowed to have Puffskein as pets, somehow Pygmy Puff were permitted. Watching the Pygmy Puff, a sudden idea came to Hermione. Excited, she went to Ginny.

* * *

Ron was the next name on Hermione's list of possible husbands. They have been friends for years, with a bit of opposite personalities between them. Their relationship was similar to many of the romance novels she'd come to enjoy reading. If they were meant be together as the characters in the novels then this test would prove it. She was going to see if he was going to make a good father by the way he takes care of the Pygmy Puff. She caught up with Ginny and asked her questions about how to care for Arnold. Afterward she ordered one from Fred and George. A soon as it came in the mail, she quickly searched for Ron and found him alone, sitting in the Gryffindor common room.

"I remembered you once saying you had a pet Puffskein before." said Hermione, "You said, Fred got a hold of it and used it for Bludger practice."

"Geez, Hermione...um...thanks." said Ron as she presented him the Pygmy Puff.

"I always felt sympathy toward your lost. Especially, after what happened to Scabbers. I knew how much you liked him."

Ron gave her an incredulous look. Perhaps she went a little too far with her speech. Ron probably didn't like her reminding him of the fact that he had unknowingly shared a bed an appalling middle aged man all those years.

"I didn't like him." denied Ron. "I never did."

Hermione immediately nodded her head. She shouldn't of brought up Scabbers, or Peter Pettigrew, the man who betrayed Harry's parents. She cleared her throat and held the Pygmy Puff in front of Ron. Ron took her offering and stared at the purple ball with a curious expression.

"Are you going to name him?" asked Hermione.

"Poof." said Ron after a long pause.

"Oh, that's a very good name." said Hermione. She took out a book from her bag and gave it to him. "This will tell you how to take care of Poof."

Ron scratched his head and accepted the book. "What's the occasion for all this?"

"It's our anniversary. When I first became friends with you and Harry." This was not true, but Hermione couldn't think of any other reasons for suddenly giving him this particular present. She doubted he remembered the actual day and figure this it was safe to say.

Alarmed, Ron jumped from his seat. "Do I have to give you something too?"

"No, it's all right. I don't need anything." she assured him.

* * *

"Harry! I need your help!" Ron exclaimed as soon as he spotted Harry in their dorm room.

"What is it, Ron?" said Harry.

"It's our anniversary!"

"What?"

"Harry, Hermione...she said it's our - it's our anniversary! She gave me this." Ron held up Poof for Harry to see.

"Is that Arnold?" asked Harry.

"No this is Poof."

"Proof for what?"

"No, _Poof_. Hermione gave him to me. Said it's a present to celebrate the first day she became friends with us."

"Present? Anniversary?" said Harry as the words slowly sank in.

"I didn't know about this or remember it, but we have to get her a present!"

"When did we celebrate this?" asked Harry. "We never did it the year before or the year before that and how did she even remember this? Did she ask for a gift in return?"

"She said no, but she could be lying and hinting that she wants something."

"What does she want?"

Ron had no idea either, but it seemed important to Hermione. They had to do something about it.

* * *

Hermione was in the Library looking through books. She had spent her seventh year outside of Hogwarts and fighting the war and was very behind on her school work. When she, Ron, and Harry were asked if they were going to finish their last year, she jumped at the chance. Ron and Harry were uncertain at first, but agreed after thinking it through. Hogwarts was a very dear place in their hearts for different reasons. They could not leave this place without spending one last year there. It seemed the other students felt the same as many of them had returned after the castle was repaired as well.

She spotted the title that she needed and pulled the book from the shelf. In the empty gap, she spied a hint of black greasy hair. There was no mistake who it belonged too.


End file.
